dragonplaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Walrus
The General Goods vendor and former adventurer in Fallcrest, Mr. Walrus (First name Mr) was the first recognized "Ally" of the party. Physical Traits *Race: Human *Gender: Male *Height: 6 foot 2 *Weight: 175 lbs *Age: 42 *EPIC mustache, bald *One. Black. Personality A tall, intimidating fellow, Mr Walrus' single eye and tree-trunk for a peg leg makes him an imposing man to stare down, but share a few drinks with him and demonstrate generosity and he becomes a friendly bear. Possibly literally. There are rumours that an ancestor down the line was a were-bear. Or a were-walrus. Mr Walrus has a sharp business sense, somewhat dulled by his love of vodka, and is often looked to as a figure of authoirty. Voted without his knowledge to the position captain of the town militia (he doesn't know even now), he's come to the defense of the people of Fallcrest more often than not. However, he is no adventurer, cited as stating loudly and often that he "is too old for dis shit", leaving the bloody work to the younger generations. Storyline Pre-Game Story Many years ago (around ten), Mr Walrus was an adventurer (a fighter), along with a few close allies, including his wife, Melvin, and the Wizard of Fallcrest, known as the Golem. The group was called the Walrus Teeth, and they were fairly successful at driving off bands of monsters from the areas around Fallcrest. Until a terrible creature erupted from the mountains. Bravely, they went to fight, and drove it back, but at a price. Mr Walrus' wife was slain, as was the fifth warrior of the group (or so we all thought. dun dun DUN). It was later revealed the monster was a massive three-headed red dragon. He then retired in grief, and the group went their separate ways. Since then, Mr Walrus has catered to adventuring folk and travelers, and kept his valuable trove of magical items gathered "just in case". In-Game Story Mr. Walrus was the go-to mundane items trader for the group, selling bedrolls, ropes, chains, grappling hooks, and the horse North to the party. A respected resident of Fallcrest, he is looked to for guidance in the absence of the lord Warden of the town. He saw the party come and go from the town several times, every now and then bringing a new face in (or an old face wearing a new face). It was only with the first Cataclysm that he took matters into his own hands. Spotting Melvin leave the town, after the party left, warning him they may be gone for good, he followed, prepared for battle. It was at the top of Mount Khrazak, the sky sundered in two above them, the party falling at the fangs and flames of his wife's killer, that he joined the fight, but was overtaken quickly. The group returned to Fallcrest under attack by Blue Dragons. He hurried back to his little shop, took what supplies he could, and made a mad dash to the Wizard's Tower with the party. He held the gate to the tower while the party delved inside, killing what drakes he could. When the dragons finally left, he brought the party to a friend for transport, and set to work helping rebuild the city, one brick at a time. Things quickly degenrated since the PCs departure, and upon their return, the entire Lower City was inaccessible due to the Cosmic Trash Cans, most of the city was burning, and all survivors had pulled bakc to the area surrounding the manor house. It was here, in the sewer beneath the manor, that he was found once more, fighting against several cyclopses to save the people he loved. The party brought him, along with the survivors of Fallcrest, to the Temple of Veil, before leaving him once again. He fought valiantly, gathering most able-bodied warriors from all the races gathered, and with the Knights' aid, pushed the Draconian vanguard back out of the Temple's ruined gates. But that was when the end began. The grounded was shrouded in the shadows of a thousand thousand dragons' wings, and the charging feet of whole armies of draconians and warforged surged towards the temple. Mr Walrus' hastily erected barricades would not hold long. That was when the party returned, between the Godhammer and the destruction of all hope. They hurried back to the Temple, as Mr Walrus prepared his last stand. As the Godhammer sailed out of the gates on a floating stream of Astral Sea-water, the Temple behind him exploded, cutting off access to the ship. While he fought as best he could, he and every other soldier left behind were brutally cut down, as the tides of draconians tore through them. Relationships *The Wizard: He is fast friends and allies with the Wizard of Fallcrest, having adventured together as the Walrus Teeth. He is one of the few people who, until recently, was granted access to the inner sanctum of the Tower. *Melvin: Once close friends and allies, Melvin was one of the members of the Walrus Teeth, Mr Walrus' mercenary band. However, recently, Melvin betrayed Mr Walrus, working alongside the beast which killed Mrs Walrus, trying to kill him and the party. They are now sworn enemies. *Therai: Acknowledged drinking buddy and friend, Mr Walrus recognizes Therai's shrewd business sense, his less-than-lawful good practices, and his capacity for vodka. Mr Walrus died, knowing Therai planted the charges, and blessing him for the act, as it was likely the only reason the Godhammer wasn't completely overrun by evil forces. *Gauthak: A less-acknowledged drinking buddy, Gauthak has made a good impression on Mr Walrus so far, but his inability to hold his liquor at times makes Mr Walrus doubtful. *Thyella: A warm friend and strong ally, Mr Walrus has itneracted with Thyella the most over the months the party's known him. Town gossip runs rampant concerning the possibility of their being a couple, but thus far it has proven to be mere rumours. *Bant, Reciful, Elorin: Mr Walrus has not spoken to these party members often enough for him to make a decision. Reciful's been a good drinker so far though. Quotes *Is good, da? *I. AM. WALRUUUUUS *WE DRINK! Category:NPCs